Just a bedtime story
by Aj Bradley
Summary: Molly Weasley reads six year old Ginny weasley a bedtime story but it turns out lots of things happen after a bedtime story is told.


**A/N Hi to all those lovely readers that are spending their time to read my story I and very, very glad that you are doing so. This story is for my little cuz EK who helped me write this and gave me the idea for this story so on with the story.**

I was six years old, playing chess with my seven year old brother, Ron, when our mum said

'Ginny, bedtime,'

'But mum,' I complained 'Its only 8 o'clock,'

'I know gin, but you should have been in bed, half an hour ago,' she said softly.

I was getting really annoyed, I hated being the youngest one, one had to go to bed before them two everything was second hand, it was unfair.

'But mum, I'm not tired' I said smiling up at her; I could tell she was getting impatient.

'How about this, you go up to bed now and I'll come in and read you a bed time story?' she suggested.

'Okay!' I practically scream, I really like that idea, because there is only one story I like as a bed time story. I got up just as I saw my older brother Percy roll his eyes, I walked over and hit him hard across the face

'JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TO OLD FOR BED TIME STORY'S DOSENT MEAN YOU CAN BE RUDE!' I screamed at him.

'See Perc, I told you not to mess with her' Charlie said as if I wasn't in the room.

'oh shut up' Percy told Charlie

'Percy don't use that language and Charlie don't annoy your brother' mum told the two boys

'yes mum ' they said together

I ran upstairs and got into bed with my book on my lap, about ten minutes later mum came up to my room and sat down on my bed.

'ok little girl, what story would you like me to read to you tonight?' she asked

'Mum you know which story' I replied

'okay okay' mum said suppressing a smile.

It's already pretty late Ginny, so you lay back and close your eyes," Mum told me.

"But Mum I want to see the pictures," I protested.

"If you close your eyes you can imagine your own pictures sweet heart," She said.

I obliged and listened as my mother began my favourite book.

"Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived," she began reading. "One Halloween, not that long ago, there lived a family. James and Lily Potter were as happy as a husband and wife could be and they had a small happy son, Harry."

I pictured the Potter family at the park, teaching their son how to walk among the grass and the flowers. I knew all the pictures by heart, and the images in i head were similar to the animated pictures in the book my mother now held. James, tall with unruly dark hair and glasses. Beautiful Lily with beautiful red hair. "Not like my ugly tomato-red hair," I thought to myself.

Then there was Harry. In this story Harry was just over a year old, learning to toddle about as his parents watched. I knew Harry had to be older than her now, probably Ron's age, but in the story he was always little baby Harry Potter.

"The Potters lived in a village called Godric's Hollow, where many other wizarding families had lived before thIt's already pretty late Ginny, so you lay back and close your eyes," Molly Weasley told her daughter.

"But Mum I want to see the pictures," the spit-fiery red head protested.

Getting this child to bed was always a struggle with Molly Weasley. It didn't help that her father, Arthur, spoiled Ginny too much, being his only daughter. Arthur indulged most of Ginny's requests.

"If you close your eyes you can imagine your own pictures sweet heart," Molly Weasley said.

Ginny obliged and listened as her mother began her favorite book.

"Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived," Molly Weasley began reading. "One Halloween, not that long ago, there lived a family. James and Lily were as happy as a husband and wife could be and they had a small happy son, Harry."

Ginny pictured the Potter family at the park, teaching their son how to walk among the grass and the flowers. Ginny knew all the pictures by heart, and the images in her head were similar to the animated pictures in the book her mother now held. James, tall with unruly dark hair and glasses. Beautiful Lily with beautiful red hair. "Not like my ugly tomato-red hair," Ginny thought.

Then there was Harry. In this story Harry was just over a year old, learning to toddle about as his parents watched. Ginny knew Harry had to be older than her now, but in the story he was always little baby Harry Potter.

"The Potters lived in a village called Godric's Hollow, where many other wizarding families had lived before them. They were hiding in this safe and cozy village from a very bad, frightening wizard, You-Know-Who."

At this little I shuddered beneath my hand-made quilt. An image of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a dark and evil looking man filled my head. In the story-book the artist just drew a picture of a bony, white hand. The artist had been too afraid to draw a picture of the Dark Lord. But in my head he was always the dark and very scary man. She even had nightmares about him sometimes, but it never made my interest in the story go away.

Mum continued telling the story of how the dark wizard had hunted down Harry and his family on Halloween in the tiny little village. The family's secret hiding place had been betrayed by a traitor, allowing You-Know-Who to bust down the front door.

"The Dark Lord used the most unforgivable of the three unforgivable curses, causing James Potter to die instantly," Mum said. She always thought the story was too graphic for young children. "Then the Dark Lord walked to the back of the house in search of Lily and Harry."

I opened an eye to peak out at my mother. This story was mostly a sad one, and my mother's face always looked so miserable as she read this next part.

"The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Lily, who was standing in front of Harry's crib," Mum said. "With a flick of a wand He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made Lily crumple to the floor, her eyes lifeless."

This was it, the part that made the story so extraordinary.

"Then, the dark wizard turned toward the baby boy in the crib," She read, a quiver in her voice. She turned the page. "Harry looked much like his father with his same unruly dark hair. But his eyes were those of Lily. Brilliant and green and intelligent. The Dark Lord stared into these eyes and fired off the terrible curse once more, trying to kill Harry."

I gasped as I always did at this part, even though I knew how the story ended.

"But the curse did not kill Harry Potter," Mum continued reading with more energy. "The curse bounced off of Harry's forehead, leaving behind a lightning bolt scar, and rebounded onto the Dark Lord. The rebound shattered the dark wizard, ending his reign of terror."

"And the baby Harry Potter became the Boy Who Lived, the only person to survive the curse," I said along with her mother.

"The end," Mum said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Poor little dear."

You see, the story of the boy who lived was a true one. On October 31, 1981 this very bad wizard did indeed try to kill baby Harry Potter. And little Harry survived, causing the dark wizard to disappear.

"Mum, where is Harry Potter now?" I asked my mother. i had asked this question at least a dozen times before.

"I don't know my dear," She said, standing up. "After the attack Albus Dumbledore sent Harry away to a safe place."

Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My big brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy went to school there. Bill was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Charlie was 15 and entering his fifth year at the school. Percy was almost 12 and about to start his second year. My brothers Fred and George (twins) and Ron were still too young to go to Hogwarts.

'Gin how come you always want to know where Harry potter is?' he asked from the door way.

'Bill is it that hard to work out, how am I supposed to marry him if I don't know where he lives' I said matter of factly.

Bill laughed 'I doubt he'd want to marry you' he retorted.

'Bill' mum said in a shocked voice.

'What?' bill asked innocently

'Bill how 'bout we make a deal, if Harry Potter dates me then ends up marrying me you owe me 5 Galleons and if he doesn't I'll give you 5 Galleons!' I said sure I was going to win

'Deal' Bill said smugly.

Mum placed the book back onto the shelf and turned to tuck in her daughter

"Now sweetheart, you go to sleep," She said. "You father will come up when he gets home from work to kiss you good night. Don't wait for him. Go to sleep."

13 years later (age Harry=20, Ginny=19)

'You may kiss the bride' the priest said

Harry closed the gap between us in a matter of seconds and after he pulled away it suddenly hit me that I had just married Harry Potter and Bill owed me 5 Galleons. Harry and I turned to face our guest, I pointed and bill and mouthed to him to come here and he did that.

I turned to him and said 'Bill I believe you owe me 5 Galleons'.

'Merlins pant I was hoping you had forgotten'

'No I hadn't" I replied with a grin on my face, bill handed me the money and harry saw it happening he gave me a weird look.

'Let's just say that bill and I made a deal when I was six and he's paying up 'cause I won' I said to him and I think he knew what the deal was 'cause he stated laughing and kissed the top of my head.

**A/n so what did you think loved it? Hated it? Tell me and remember to review 'cause it will make my day.**


End file.
